


The Seafood Incident

by RavenInTheImpala (RavenInTheTARDIS)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInTheTARDIS/pseuds/RavenInTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean want to celebrate the day you had your first kill. You chose Lobster for dinner... What could go wrong?<br/>Cas/reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seafood Incident

The eldest Winchester dropped the squirming bag on to the wood block cutting board. Sam, easily reached the top shelf and took down the big stew pot. You, stared stone faced at the creature in the plastic bag, dread filling your chest. Dean gave a huge grin to you,

"Lobster! What better way to say, " he wiggled his pinkies. "Hoi-ti-toity, eh?" Sam chuckled from behind you. 

"Yeah, I don’t know if celebrating her first kill is a good thing...” Dean scoffs and gestures to what you chose for dinner that night. They sure do move a lot don’t they? Just then Dean’s phone begins to ring, a strum on an electric guitar. Sighing, he removes the cell from his jean pocket and seems concerned by the name that shows. He answers the call.

“Hey, Charlie.” The leather clad Winchester glances at the both of you as if thats a sign. Charlie? Last you heard she was some queen of a LARPing thing.. Their conversation continues in short nods and grunts before Dean hangs up. He looks at Sam, annoyed.

"That was Charlie saying she could really use our help again, looks like another loon is making deals in low places. C'mon Sammy." He fixes his jacket and looks at you apologetically before quickly kissing your on the forehead. 

"Sorry, hopefully its a once and done deal. Will you be alright here?" You nod quickly and smile. 

"Nothing i can't handle. Go kick some ass you two!" Sam gives you a one armed hug and follows his brother out.

"Call us if you need ANYTHING!" They shout back. You laugh loudly in return. Then as the you hear the door to the bunker open and close you begin to realize, you alone are left with dealing with the Lobsters. You scratch your head in thought for a moment, how hard could it be? Walking closer you roughly open the bag and watch as 3 dark, fidgeting figures spill out. Now, you just want it to be clear, the shriek that followed was involuntary and was in no way shape or form because it grossed you out. None. Oh God, how were you supposed to do this?! Looking back that the stove you quickly grabbed the pot Sam had brought down. You held it close to you body, the rim digging under your breasts.. You groaned,

“I really don’t want to do this alone...” You feel yourself frowning. The chance of the guys even making it back tonight is a BIG maybe.. The lights in the kitchen flicker and dim for a moment. Suddenly he’s there, sitting with hands folded, staring at the now fighting dinner subjects. 

“Castiel? Wha-... What are you doing here? When...” He raises those still blue eyes to meet your e/c ones. With that rough voice he soothes your prickling nerves,

“Hello, Y/n. I thought I’d stop by. Dean mentioned that it was a special night tonight. Is everything alright?” His furrows his brow as he watches you come around and hug him fiercely. 

“Oh thank GOD! I’m so happy to see you, you have no idea.” You stop and stare at him seriously for a moment before burying your face back into his shoulder. He hesitantly snakes and arm around your back.

“Yes, I’m.. Pleased to see you as well.” He pauses for a moment and you wonder if he’s checking you over for wounds, when he’s really just trying to keep his voice straight. “Is everything alright? You seem distressed. What are the crustaceans’ purpose?” He asks in wonder undeterred by your affection. Blinking slowly you release the Angel and slight hide behind him. 

“They are evil, little, menacing monsters!” You exclaim clutching Cas’s coat. Taking you seriously, he stands and grasps hold of his angel blade. 

“Shall I take care of it then?” He asks solemnly. Maybe you could make this work, sure it seemed kinda mean to be using Castiel’s innocence to your advantage, but we all have to do things we don’t like doing right? You start nodding and point to the pot,

“The only way to destroy them is to fill that pot with boiling hot water and drop them in. Can you do that Castiel?” You say with as straight a face possible. Yup, you’re sure trying to buy that ticket in to hell aren’t you? Stopping he turns to you, confusion etching his stern features.

“I.. don’t understand. What purpose does eradicating them have?” Realization seems to dawn on him, because he winks dramatically at you. Over the last few months he has steadily become used to the three of you teasing him about his naturally naive nature. Somehow though, He still finds himself falling for most of it. 

“Yes,” he says a little bit too loudly, returning his blade into the sleeve it slipped from. 

“I see your point, y/n.” Laughing lightly you move from behind him and start filling pot up, glancing behind you Castiel reaches around you and lifts the full pot with ease on to the stove. Then scurrying to the other side of the room, you watch between tight fingers as the fallen angel raises the lobsters, hands glowing - they stop moving.

“Oh.. you do that.” Of course Cas can just kill them quickly with his angel mojo. 

Soon, Dinner was pulled out of the steaming waters of death and laid out on paper towels. The boys were back. Beaten and bruised, but hungry. As they fought over which one was the biggest and why bacon could be stuffed into it, you glanced at Castiel.

“Thanks Angel Butt, you were a big help. Couldn’t of done it without you.” You smile a light blush dusting your cheeks. Smiling back he nods,

“All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
